


The Game

by cherry_topaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Cheryl Blossom, Car Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Toni Topaz, choni, choni smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_topaz/pseuds/cherry_topaz
Summary: I'm not good with summaries soo ima cut it short. I'm bored and miss choni so here is sum smut. Cheryl and Toni have sex during the football game :) .
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters
> 
> I'm new to writing, so please be gentle with me.

It was 8:45 pm on a Friday night. The Bulldogs were winning by 7 points. The Vixens were on the field, dancing to Cheryl's perfectly choreographed routine, and Toni was completely miserable. Cheryl had been teasing her all night. During parts of the routine where Cheryl turned to the group, she would bite the bottom of her lip while making eye contact with Toni. If that wasn't bad enough, Cheryl continued to bend over in her short Vixens skort, exposing her thin red laced underwear. Of course splits and bending over was apart of the girl's routine but Cheryl made sure Toni was looking when she did. As Cheryl bent over Toni felt a tingling sensation in her underwear. She couldn't control how horny she was, I mean have you seen how sexy Cheryl is? Cheryl noticed that Toni was breathing heavier and staring Cheryl down like a juicy piece of meat. But it was not because of the routine. Toni could do this routine in her sleep so she wasn't focused on that, she was more interested in Cheryl's little game she was playing. Toni stopped paying attention to the routine for a second to focus on Cheryl. Toni couldn't ignore the heat coming from her crotch which was practically throbbing as she stared at Cheryl. Cheryl turned and caught Toni staring, she shot a smirk at Toni then went back to the routine. 

After the routine it was half time and the Vixens had an opportunity to take a break. Toni went up to Cheryl who was talking to Betty and Veronica. "Nice job ladies. I have to say I am very pleas-" "Cmon Cheryl." Toni said grabbing her girlfriend by her arm and pulling her away. "What the hell was that about?" Betty asked while looking at Veronica who replied back with a confused look on her face. Toni practically dragged Cheryl off the football field and into the school's parking lot. "What's wrong my love bug?" Cheryl asked as they stopped in front of her red Impala. "Cut the crap Cheryl." Toni said annoyed. "You know what your doing." Toni said. "And what's that?" Cheryl asked. Toni looked down at Cheryl's juicy cherry red lips. She grabbed Cheryl's face and kissed her aggressively while pushing her up against the car. Cheryl opened the door behind her, causing her to fall into the seat and Toni on top of her. 

Different sensations running thru each other's bodies while their tongues fought for dominance. Cheryl sucked on Toni's wet thick tongue causing a moan to slip thru Toni's lips. Cheryl pulling Toni closer to her, which was almost impossible considering how close they already were. Cheryl pulled away from the kiss. Toni began kissing Cheryl's neck and collar bone causing Cheryl to bite her bottom lip trying to control her moaning. "T-..Toni." Cheryl managed to say. Toni ignored her still leaving hickies against Cheryl's soft skin. "N-..no.." Cheryl said. Toni pulled away allowing Cheryl to talk. They both agreed if anyone said no the other would stop. Cause although they are dating of course they still need each other's consent. 

"You don't want to?" Toni asked while still being on top of Cheryl. "Of course." Cheryl said laughing a little. Toni pulled Cheryl's face up against her's sharing a wet sloppy kiss. Toni reached under to rub her middle finger against the outside of Cheryl's tight skirt. Cheryl shivered and moaned. "T-t.." Toni pulled away from the kiss to gently kiss Cheryl's right ear. "How are you already so wet baby?" she whispered in Cheryl's ear while still rubbing the outside of her. "I-." Cheryl started to say but gave up trying to speak. Toni stopped rubbing and pulled away from Cheryl. "Ugh Toni." she cried out in desperation. 

"Answer me." Toni said. "Or I stop." "Okay." Cheryl said. Toni began gently kissing and sucking on Cheryl's stomach. Cheryl began to whimper and bite her lip. "I-You." she managed to say without moaning. "I knew you were horny." "Hmm. So that made you wet?" "You made a mess. Your entire skirt is soaked baby." Toni said. "I-I thought about you. And what you would do to me." Cheryl said while heavily out her mouth. "Uh." she moaned. "I could tell I was turning you on." "You could barely control yourself." Cheryl said. Toni pulled down Cheryl's skirt exposing the red laced underwear Toni saw earlier during the routine. 

Toni gripped Cheryl's neck causing her to moan. "Fuck." she said biting her bottom lip. Cheryl pulled Toni closer, the two sharing another kiss. Toni shoving her tongue down Cheryl's throat. Cheryl pulled Toni closer into the kiss wanting more. While still to kissing, Toni began to pull Cheryl's panties off. Which stuck to her because of the cum coming from her pretty pink pussy. Cheryl pulled away from the kiss. "Toni." Cheryl said in a weak voice. Toni kissed and sucked on Cheryl's neck leaving hickies behind. "N-.." "Uhh Toni." Cheryl moaned while gently pushing her back. "Not here." Cheryl said. "Someone." she started to say. Toni managed to take Cheryl's panties off completely which were soaked in cum. The sight of her girlfriend being so wet because of Toni caused a shiver down her spine. 

The panties fell to the floor along with the skirt. Cheryl's pussy was leaking cum all over the red seats of the car. Toni took off Cheryl's remaining clothes which was her Vixen's uniform shirt. Toni lifted Cheryl's shirt over her head exposing Cheryl's red laced bra. Toni began kissing Cheryl's chest while taking her bra off exposing Cheryl's big, and plump white breast which fell down as the bra came off. Toni cupped Cheryl's breast in her hand and ran circles with her tongue around Cheryl's nipple. Cheryl whimpered and dug her nails into Toni's shoulder.Toni began kissing and sucking Cheryl's breast causing Cheryl to absolutely lose it. "Baby. We should." Cheryl began to say but a moan slipped out. "Uhhh" "We should go home." Cheryl said weakly. Toni started kissing down Cheryl's chest to her stomach. "We can't do that." Toni said while sucking on her stomach. 

"Uh." Cheryl moaned. "Please." She said desperately. "The game isn't over. You are head cheerleader you can't just leave baby." "Okay." Cheryl said breathing heavy. "Then stop." "Stop." Toni said laughing. "You started this. You teased me so i'm going to give you what you want." Toni said smirking. She made eye contact with Cheryl as she inserted a finger into her pink pussy that was still leaking cum onto the seats. "Toni!" Cheryl moaned. "I-I need to finish." Cheryl said as Toni thrusted her finger inside of Cheryl. "So do it." Toni said smirking. Toni inserted another finger inside of Cheryl causing her body to shiver and a moan to fall out. "No." Cheryl said as she moved her hips at the same motion as Toni's fingers inside of her. "Toni I c..cant." Cheryl said breathing heavily with her eyes closed. "Why not?" Toni asked while sucking on Cheryl's neck.   
  
  


"It's too good." Cheryl said with her eyes closed and mouth open. She could tell she was going to cum soon. She felt a sensation come upon her, but she couldn't finish. Not here. "I can't be quiet." "Someone is going to here us." Cheryl moaned out. "No." Toni said smirking. "They will hear you. Not me." Cheryl stared at Toni with her eyes full of lust. Toni lowered her head towards Cheryl's cunt. While still making eye contact Toni began kissing and sucking Cheryl's throbbing clit. 

Cheryl not being able to restrain her moans let one slip so loud anyone in the parking lot would've heard. "Quiet baby girl." Toni muffled out. "I-.." "I can't." Cheryl cried out. "Fuck Toni." she moaned. "It's too good." Cheryl said moaning louder. As much as Toni loved hearing her girlfriend moan her name which was like music to her ears she knew they would end up getting caught. Again. As Cheryl's walls began getting tighter and her moans louder Toni could tell she was getting closer. "Uhh. Toni" Toni lifted her head to meet Cheryl with a kiss. Cheryl pulled Toni by her shirt causing her body to push closer against Cheryl's. Cheryl couldn't get enough of tasting herself on Toni's tongue, it drove her crazy. Toni could tell as the kiss grew more intense and longer. Toni getting caught up in the moment pulled away from the kiss. "Shh." she said putting a finger against Cheryl's juicy red lips. Toni wrapped her hand that was free around Cheryl's mouth and began to suck on Cheryl's clit again. Cheryl began to whimper and squirm in the seats. Toni watched as her girlfriend became closer and closer to climax. Cheryl moaned but they were muffled by Toni's hand. She whimpered pushing Toni's head deeper inside of her. Cheryl began licking Toni's hand as it was still pushed up against her mouth. This resulting in a moan slipping out from Toni. She loosened the grip of her hand against Cheryl's mouth. Toni began sucking harder and thrusting her fingers faster inside of Cheryl.

Cheryl took Toni's hand and began sucking on her fingers. Toni shivered and inserted a 3rd finger inside of Cheryl. Cheryl's walls grew tighter and tighter. Her body started to shake and Toni knew she was cumming. She pulled Cheryl into a kiss as she came. "Uhh." Toni." Cheryl moaned as Toni continued to thrust her fingers inside of her. Toni pushed her tongue thru Cheryl's parted lips. Cheryl broke away from the kiss releasing a moan into Toni's mouth. Cheryl closed her eyes as her walls tightened its grip around Toni's fingers that were still inside of her. Toni continued thrusting letting Cheryl ride out her orgasm. After Cheryl calmed down Toni removed her fingers from Cheryl causing her to let out a weak moan. "T.T" she moaned weakly. Toni brought her fingers to her mouth but Cheryl stopped her. She gently grabbed Toni's hand then sucked her juices off from Toni's fingers. She licked them clean while maintaining eye contact with Toni. Toni moaned then pulled Cheryl into an intimate kiss. 

"That's it?" Cheryl asked softly while holding Toni's head in her hands. She was still breathing heavily. "For now." Toni said smirking. Cheryl's smile turned into a frown. Toni leaned closer towards Cheryl and whispered "And I know you wanted to get caught. You naughty girl." Toni said as a smirk formed from her lips. She pulled away from Cheryl's hold then helped her back into her clothes. They adjusted themselves as they exited the red Impala. They returned back to the football field as half time was almost over. The couple's hands were intertwined as they approached Veronica and Betty. "Where were you guys?" Betty asked. "We looked for you." Toni and Cheryl turned to smile at each then to look back at Betty and Veronica. "Yep they definitely just had sex." Veronica said. "You owe me 10 Betty." Cheryl cheeks turned red and Toni rolled her eyes at the two. 

Half Time ended and it was time for the Vixens to return to the field. "Okay Vixens!" Cheryl yelled. The girls formed together upon the football field. Toni passed by Cheryl and whispered in her ear "I'm going to destroy later tonight at thistle house." A chill ran down Cheryl's spine. Toni met up with the other Vixens on the football field. Flashbacks of what just happened, not even 10 minutes ago in the Impala ran thru Cheryl's head causing a smile to form across her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
